Kimiko Tohomiko
1= |-| 2= Kimiko Tohomiko is the warm-hearted but hot-headed Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, and is one of the main characters in the Kids' WB animated television series, Xiaolin Showdown and Xiaolin Chronicles. As the Fire Dragon, Kimiko has the power to generate and manipulate her element. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * [[Azula vs Kimiko|'Azula vs Kimiko']] (Completed) With the Xiaolin Monks * Team RWBY VS The Xiaolin Monks Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Axel (Kingdom Hearts) * Bloom (Winx Club) * Blaze * Chandra Nalaar (Magic the Gathering) * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Fire (DC) * Jimmy Lewis (SNK) * Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) * Kyouko Kirisaki(To LOVE-Ru) * Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Panda King (Sly Cooper) *Rouge (Powerstone) * Shego (Kim Possible) * Taranee (W.I.T.C.H) * Uma Thermal (The Shezow) * Wu Song (Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai!) * Yukiko Amagi (Persona 4) * Zuko History Xiaolin Showdown Kimiko is the daughter of a wealthy Japanese video game tycoon named Toshiro Tohomiko, thus makes Kimiko a wealthy girl. She favored fashions and gadgets the most, and is updated when it comes to the latest trends and gizmos. Kimiko is gifted in martial arts and competed in becoming a Xiaolin Warrior. Kimiko is the only female in the group and as a result, she was constantly teased on by her teammates for her girly features, much to her annoyance. A hot tempered but caring girl, Kimiko represents the dragon of fire, thus having the power to generate and control the fire element. She became an apprentice warrior, and later Wudai Warrior. While competing for the next best Xiaolin Warrior, Kimiko and her allies/friends journeyed across the globe in search of mystical objects known as Shen Gong Wu, all the while fighting evil along the way. Xiaolin Chronicles ''' Kimiko later achieved the rank of Shoku Warrior like the others. Kimiko matured and became a master martial artist and fearsome Xiaolin Warrior. She became the first ever dragon warrior and rider of her generation. The mysterious red dragon chose to bond with her due to her “pure of essence”, successfully bonding with Kimiko, the latter named her dragon, Zippy Lou. Along with her teammates, they saved the world on multiple occasions from the dreaded forces of evil, namely the Heylin. Death Battle Info Background * '''Name: '''Kimiko Tohomiko * '''Race: '''Human * '''Gender: '''Female * '''Alias: Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, Kim, Hothead, Kimiko Toho, Miss Hothead, Sister Kimiko, Little Bug Catcher, Gorgeous, Sugar, Kim Meister, Tough Female Fighter, Kimibear, Monk Girl, Dragon Rider * Age: Youth/Teen * Origin: Xiaolin Showdown * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Martial Artist, Xiaolin Warrior, Dragon Rider * Affiliation: '''Xiaolin Monks * '''Alignment: Lawful Good * Likes: Gadgets, Fashion Trends, Dad, Tigress/Tomoko, Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Pingpong, Dojo, Master Fung, Keiko * Dislikes: Heylin, Evil, Jack Spicer * Weapons: Martial Arts, Star Hanabi, Arrow Sparrow, Cat’s Eye Draco, Amora Charm Weapons and Armor * Star Hanabi: Kimiko’s signature Shen Gong Wu. It allows Kimiko to release fire balls and blasts without using her inner powers. It also produces flames that lets her hover over lava. Kimiko is capable of combining her signature Wu with her techniques to unleash powerful effects. * Arrow Sparrow: Her personal Wudai weapon. A bag/satchel that contains unlimited homing metallic sparrow darts that burst when thrown and explodes upon contact. It can be combined with the Elemental Shen Gong Wu, the Cat’s Eye Draco, to further enhance its firepower. It’s capable of unleashing an enormous flame phoenix and firestorm. * Cat’s Eye Draco: Her elemental Shen Gong Wu she received from Master Fung. It enhances the user’s power, techniques, and weapons associated with fire. It can also use fire abilities itself. * Amora Charm: Given to her by Master Fung after finding their new Xiaolin Temple. It gave Kimiko wings, giving her the powers of flight. * Special Combat Suit: Received from Master Fung. A classy suit given to the Xiaolin Dragons for further protection against the powerful Heylin forces. It automatically manifest on its user during a Xiaolin Showdown. * Ring of Amethyst: A memento given to her by her sister Tigress/Tomoko. A special ring that allows Kimiko to communicate and monitor her sister throughout dimensions. Powers and Abilities Powers * Pyrokinesis: As the Dragon of Fire, Kimiko has the power to generate, manipulate and control fire. To an extent, even absorbs the element. ** Limited Lightning Manipulation: She can briefly generate and fire a lightning bolt. * Superhuman Physical Prowess: '''Her training as a Xiaolin Warrior gave Kimiko superhuman characteristics and abilities. ** ''Superhuman Strength:'' Kimiko is strong enough of casually lifting and pulling heavy objects and enemies. She can also easily destroy objects like wood and metal using only her punches and kicks. ** ''Superhuman Speed:'' Kimiko is capable of unleashing fast strikes, and is fast enough when it comes to running and escaping. ** ''Superhuman Agility:'' She is agile, quick, and nimble. Due to the intense training of being a Xiaolin Warrior, Kimiko is capable of swiftly reacting and dodging her opponent’s strikes. She is also capable of leaping and jumping high, and is stealthy enough in trailing her opponents without them noticing her presence. ** ''Superhuman Durability:'' Despite her female stature, Kimiko is very tough and durable. She is capable of tanking powerful attacks that would knocked out cold, or even kill an average person. And like her teammates, Kimiko is also highly resistant to hot temperature. ** ''Superhuman Resiliency:'' Like her teammates, Kimiko is capable of enduring deadly encounters and predicaments. She is also the quickest to recover among her teammates. ** ''Superhuman Equilibrium:'' Kimiko attained absolute focus, and achieve a perfect state of equilibrium. She is capable of standing and balancing herself with one foot on a pole and on steep columns. She is also have precise aim. * '''Techniques: During her training in becoming a Xiaolin Warrior, Kimiko has learned a wide variety of techniques associating with her element. ** Judolette Flip-Fire: Kimiko’s elementary technique. She is capable of: *** Unleashing rings of fire before striking her opponents for a dynamic attack. *** Surrounds her enemies with a stream of fire. *** Produced flames and infused it on her strikes. *** Absorbed opposing flames and throws it back on the enemy. *** Generate flames to her hand and throws fireballs and homing flames at her enemies. ** Wudai Mars Fire: After reaching the rank of Wudai Warrior, Kimiko is capable of performing this technique. *** Quickly performs hand gestures that produces flames from her hands and launches them towards her opponents. *** Can create a stream of flames with her hands to burn her opponents. *** Is capable of performing a defensive move called Wudai Fire Shield, in which Kimiko creates a barrier of fire around her that protects her from powerful flames and explosions. *** When combined with her Wudai weapon the Arrow Sparrow, Kimiko can unleash powerful explosions when all of her fire sparrows hits the target together. ** Shoku Mars Fire: Learned after reaching the ranks of Shoku Warrior. A more powerful technique. *** Casually throw fireballs and unleashes fire blast at high speed. *** Could imbued flames to her strikes and attack swiftly. *** Could engulf herself (her entire body into flames) and charges/tackles her opponent (burning them to ash at best). * With her Teammates ** Dragon X Kumei Formation:'' A signature unison move that could only be performed by all Xiaolin Dragons. This formation allows them to reach the full potential of their abilities. ** ''Wudai Orion Formation: Similar to the Dragon X Kumei Formation, this can only work if all the Xiaolin Dragons perform this unison move together. This lets the Xiaolin Dragons become a living energy of their element which further increases their elemental power and abilities. * With Raimundo ** Spinning Starfish Formation: A special unison move with Raimundo. '' *** Both threw stars shurikens in a vertical align formation that perfectly splits an object a in half. *** They demonstrated it when both Xiaolin Dragons threw it at a log, perfectly splitting it into two pieces. Abilities * '''Master Martial Artist: Kimiko later became a master of martial arts. She is highly trained in the arts of fighting, namely Kung-Fu. ** '''''Adept Fighter: Kimiko is an adept fighter, and could easily keep up with other Xiaolin Dragons. Kimiko is capable of performing various techniques during combat, and like her teammates, she can also adapt to her environment and situations. * Acrobatic: Kimiko could perform acrobatic moves like cartwheels, flips,spins, and twirls, even while in midair. * Athletic:'' ''Kimiko is''' skilled in diving, swimming and snowboarding. She is also an expert driver and rider (even in horseback), and is skilled with the lasso (presumably taught by Clay or learned from him). * '''Sharp: Beat the guys when it comes to chicanery. Has a creative mind in where she experimented on and combined Shen Gong Wu to her advantage. Got eyes of an eagle stated by Shadow, and was the first to perceive Willow’s hidden agenda to the Heylin side. * Tech-Savvy: Has a knack and is an expert in regards to gadgets and devices. ** Master Hacker: Capable of hacking computers and satellites with only her PDA. Infected Jacks computer with a virus from her PDA. * Fashion Sense: Has a hobby of changing her looks and wore different outfits throughout episodes. * Dragon Rider: Kimiko successfully bonded with the fire dragon and named it Zippy Lou. She became the first dragon rider of her generation. ** Dragon Sense: Upon successfully bonding with a dragon, Kimiko gained the ability to sense dragons. *** Zippy Lou: The fire dragon who chose to bond with Kimiko due to her “Pure of Essence”. Like Dojo, it’s positively capable of detecting Shen Gong Wu, as Dojo stated himself. It can change its size like Dojo and breathes fire, but unlike Dojo, it’s more of an animalistic kind of dragon. Used Shen Gong Wu Xiaolin Showdown: * Fist of Tebigong (XC: Fist of the Iron Bear) * Tangle Web Comb (XC: Medusa Comb) * Eye of Dashi * Golden Tiger Claws * Monkey Staff (XC: Monkey Spear) * Third-Arm Sash * Mantis Flip Coin * Star Hanabi (XC: Hanabi Star) * Lotus Twister (XC: Banyan Twister) * Shard of Lightning (used by team) * Thorn of Thunderbolt * Shroud of Shadows (XC: Shroud of Monster Camo) * Falcon’s Eye * Ju-Ju Flytrap * Woozy Shooter (XC: Wuzzy Bunny) * Manchurian Musca (XC: Xeno Fly) * Yang Yo-Yo * Gills of Hammachi * Monsoon Sandals * Changing Chopsticks (XC: Morphing Chopsticks) + Mind Reader Conch + Eye of Dashi + PDA: Using this method of combination of Shen Gong Wu's, Kimiko can read the thoughts of anyone on Earth, including the minds of powerful villains like Wuya, Hannibal Roy Bean and Chase Young. * Ruby of Ramses * Denshi Bunny Xiaolin Chronicles: * Judolette Flip + Medusa Comb + Fire: Kimiko messes around with her hair style. * Blue Ray Manta Ray (XS: Silver Manta Ray) * Quantum Wand * Rooster Booster Feats Strength * Easily threw Raimundo over with one arm. * Easily lifted a huge porcelain pot/kettle. * Strong enough to lift and destroy a Jackbot with a single strike. * (Along with her teammates) Carried a huge boulder while climbing a mountain. * (Along with Clay) Broke a large porcelain pot. * Easily punched Jack Spicer across the room. * Broke solid ice bars with a single kick. * Easily threw Katnappé. * Easily kicked through solid concrete. * (With the Tangled Web Comb) Briefly pulled Cyclops. * Kicked and launched a giant squirrel into the air. * Launched her giant doll Lil Chica into the air. * Strong enough to tear down and lift a wooden door. * Easily lifted and threw Chase’s Jungle Cats. * Threw the Golden Tiger Claws across the chasm. * Easily carried Omi with one hand. * Knocked huge fire breathing squirrel with ease. * (With Omi) Took down the gigantic golden “Sweet Baby Among Us”. * Easily threw a cactus monster. * (Along with her teammates) Forced open a huge metal door with her fist. * (While being surrounded) Easily knocks away Goo zombies with a spinning kick. * Knocked back Omi with a single push. * Easily lifted and threw Omi with one hand * Easily carried Pingpong. * (In the virtual world) Bumped and knocked the huge worm with her motorcycle. * Knocked down Shadow with a single kick. Speed & Agility * Does acrobatics in midair. * Leaped and jumped high. * Landed safely from high elevations. * Walked on ledges with ease. * Swiftly caught her gadget after Omi lets go of it. * Unleashed fast barrages of punches and kicks. * Jumped off from a flying Dojo and landed safely on an airboat. * (Using the Mantis Flip Coin) Hopped through huge alligators with ease. * Easily leaped to walls and trees. * Escaped and dodged a Golems strikes. * Dodged Katnappé’s strikes. * Balanced standing on wood and on a floating log. * Fast enough to react and dodged laser beams from Jackbots. * (Along the others) Outrun an explosion, the legendary mystical giant spiders, and the dragon guards. * Dodged Dojo's flamethrower. * Dodged Cheerbots strikes. * Dodged a torrent of water. * Dodged Raksha's strikes. * (Along with her team) Balanced from falling off while on a rolling huge ball. * Climbed a building, trees, and cliff with ease. * Casually dodged gunfire and incoming bullet-like projectiles. * Dodged Goo zombies’ goo strikes. * Dodged meteor showers. * (With her teammates) Quickly hid in the carriage when surrounded by Rattlesnakes. * Easily swings across tree branches. * Balanced and walked with her hands on bamboo poles. * Dodged Raimundo’s strikes. * (With Gills of Hammachi) Dodged robot dolphins’ laser blast while underwater. * (With Gills of Hammachi) Caught up to Jacks Spicer while riding on a robot dolphin. * Dodged Cyclops' beam. * Casually dodge Omi's ice shards. * Stealthily followed Willow. * Blocked Pingpongs fast strikes. * Dodged Shadow's strikes. * Dodged the banana guns shrink ray. * Dodged the Barky’s (Guardian tree of the temple) strikes. * Dodged Keiko's slashes. * Dodge and blocked Chase's strikes. * Dodged and blocked Omi's strikes. Durability * Endured Omi's Tsunami strike. * Was unscathed when she crashes Chameleon bot with Jacks jet car to a stone wall. * Tanked Chameleon bots explosion. * (Like the others) Endured hot temperatures. * Tanked Cyclops' beam. * Able to get up first after crash-landing through snow. * Got back up after being thrown by Mala Mala Jong to a wooden chest. * Endured running into a wooden pole and quickly got back up. * Tanked Star Hanabi’s fireball, and endured being knocked into a nearby steel wall. * Survived a falling tree. * Tanked a large chunk of snow thrown at her. * Tanked a torrent of water, and endured being knocked into solid stone. * (With her teammates) Survived a collapsing temple. * Got back up after falling face-first into the ground from a failed Wudai Orion Formation. * Endured strikes from cactus monster. * Endured a long fall on a huge hole and into water. * Tanked a dinosaur tail slap. * Tanked being charged by a robot dolphin, and endured being knocked into a huge rock while underwater. * (While disguising as Jack Spicer) Tanked a kick from Chase, and endured being knocked into solid stone. * (While disguising as Jack Spicer) Endured back and forth strikes from Chase and Hannibal Roy Bean. * (Along with her teammates) Survived a battle with Chase's Jungle Cats. * Endured falling and bumping off a cliff. * Survived from falling off a cliff. * Tanked a torrent of water blast from a huge dragon guardian. * Tanked the flames of a red dragon. Intelligence & Experience * Driven Jacks jet car with ease. * Driven an airboat with ease. * Able to use Star Hanabi to fire and produce lava from the ground that surrounds the opponent. * Created rings of fire. * Survived being frozen solid by Raksha, twice. * Somehow managed to de-frozen herself from being frozen by Raksha. * Taught by Dyris in seduction and charm. * Persuaded Omi in doing her chores. * Easily fooled Omi. * Beat the guys in deception and climbing. * Generates flames in her hands and creates a shield made out of flames that surrounds her which absorbs the incoming flames and threw it back at the attackers. * (Along with her teammates) Met the Bird of Paradise. * Protected her teammates and survived a huge explosion using Wudai Fire Shield. * (Along with her teammates) Was trained by Master Monk Guan and survived his brutal training. * Casually spars with her teammates. * (Along with the others) Casually hone her skills and martial arts daily as training exercises. * Experimented and combined Shen Gong Wu with her gadgets. * Once turned into Jack Spicer. * Set herself ablaze to fend off the Ju-Ju flytrap’s flies. * (Along with her teammates) Was once trapped in Guano. * Turned herself on fire and blazes through Jackbots. * Mentored Pingpong. * Driven her motorcycle and jumps into the worms back. * Managed to get back at her motorcycle after her failed attempt at lounging at Jack. * Successfully roped the mechanical bull that Jack rode. * (Along with her teammates) Escorted Salvador Cumo to Lapatraz Prison. * Blasted Chase's Jungle Cats. * Once turned into a Jungle Cat by Chase's magic. * Once traveled between dimensions with her sister Tigress/Tomoko. * Melted Raimundo and Omi from their frozen state without injuring them with her element. * Once became a zombie. * Have been to the Hall of Heroes. * Have been to the Planet of Dragons. * Equipped the dragon helmet to contact and bond with her dragon. * Successfully bonded with her dragon and named it Zippy Lou. * Frequently travels abroad searching and retrieving Shen Gung Wu. * (Along with her teammates) Hand scrub the temple floors. * Fought and won Xiaolin Showdowns against Jack Spicer. * Fought Katnappé'. ' * Fought Chameleon Bot. * Run over Chameleon bot and crashes it to a stone wall with Jack’s jet car. * (Along with Clay) Bravely fought Mala Mala Jong. * Briefly incapacitated Mala Mala Jong. * Melted a Golem with Star Hanabi Fire. * (Along with her teammates) Cleaned the temple lounge in 3 seconds with the shard of lightning. * Broke the Mosaic Scale and freed the mischievous Sibini. * Fought and even defeated a fully grown Sibini in a Xiaolin Showdown. * Trapped Sibini back in the Mosaic Scale. * Perfectly received the torch from Omi and passes it to Clay while blindfolded. * Took out many Jackbots using Joudelette Flip Fire. * Fought and defeated PandaBubba in a Xiaolin Showdown. * Defeated the monster boss goo zombie. * (With her teammates) Fought the Green Monkeys. * Fought Chase's Jungle Cats * Beat up Omi to a pulp. * Once traveled inside Omi. * (Along with her teammates) Fought the Chi creature. * (Along with her teammates) Won Xiaolin Soccer against Chase's Young and his Fallen Warriors. * (Along with her teammates) Ventured through Chase's lands and survived the Canyon of Doom and Agony. * (In Wudai Orion Formation) Blasted and burned the undead flying serpent. * Fought and defeated Wuya in a Xiaolin Showdown. * One shot Wuya while in Wudai Orion Formation mode. * Fought monster cacti’s. * Fought Zombie Jacks. * Once bested Omi, Raimundo and Clay in a sparring and elemental battle. * Burned down a whole bamboo forest in less than a second with her flames. * (While disguise as Jack Spicer) Fought Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean in a Xiaolin Showdown, and even managed to win. * Burned Pondsuckers with little effort. * (Along with her teammates) Took down Chase's Jungle Cats. * Fought Shadow on a Xiaolin Showdown. * (Along with her teammates) Fought Salvador Cumo and defeated him. * (Along with her teammates) Fought Chase Young in a Xiaolin Showdown. * Fought magical Weasels. * Fought and overwhelmed Chase Young in close quarters combat. * Fought Omi. * (Along with her teammates) Saved the world on multiple occasions from the evil Heylin forces. Flaws * Sometimes gullible and careless. * Hotheaded and stubborn. * Prone to envy and jealousy. * Sometimes a bit controlling. * Inferiority complex. * A bit of a glass cannon sometimes. Gallery The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire.png|Xiaolin Warrior: Kimiko Tohomiko Xiaolin Showdown Kimiko.jpg|Xiaolin Showdown Kimiko Kimiko the Dragon of Fire 0.gif|The Dragon of Fire Kimiko's best fashions collection by Purpleorchid (2).png|Kimiko's best fashion collection 01 by Purpleorchid Kimiko's looks througout the show .png|Kimiko's different appearance throughout Xiaolin Showdown Kimiko's best fashions collection by Purpleorchid.png|Kimiko's best fashion collection 02 by Purpleorchid XC Appearance.png|Kimiko's different appearance in Xiaolin Chronicles Combat Attire.png|Kimiko's Combat Attire Kimiko0000.png|Kimiko Render Chibi Kimiko.jpg|Chibi Kimiko Using her elemental ability.gif|Kimiko's Elemental Ability Stream of Flames.gif|Kimiko's Torrent of Flames Arrow Sparrow.gif|Kimiko's Arrow Sparrow Arrow Sparrow+Cats Eye Draco+Fire!.gif|Kimiko's Shen Gong Wu Combination Kimiko using her elemental power.png|Kimiko using her element in Xiaolin Chronicles Flame On!.gif|Blazing Kimiko Amora Charm+Star Hanabi.gif|Kimiko's Amora Charm Angry Kimiko.png|Angry Kimiko Kimiko hugs Omi.png|Kimiko & Omi Kimiko kisses Raimundo on the cheek.png|Kimiko kisses Raimundo on the cheek Kimiko & Raimundo.png|Kimiko & Raimundo Kimiko & Clay.png|Kimiko & Clay Kimiko & Pingpong.png|Kimiko & Pingpong Kim & Dad.png|Kimiko & her Dad in XS Kimiko & Dad.png|Kimiko & her Dad in XC Kimiko & Tigress.jpg|Kimiko & Tigress Kimiko vs Jack Spicer.png|Kimiko vs Jack Spicer Kimiko vs Chameleon Bot.png|Kimiko vs Chameleon Bot Kimiko vs Katnappe.png|Kimiko vs Katnappe Kimiko vs Wuya.png|Kimiko vs Wuya Kimiko (Disguised as Jack Spicer) vs Hannibal Roy Bean vs Chase Young.png|Kimiko (Disguise as Jack) in a Xiaolin Showdown Trio vs Hannibal Roy Bean vs Chase Young Kimiko vs Shadow.png|Kimiko vs Shadow A younger Kimiko.png|A younger Kimiko Skeleton Kim.png|Skeleton Kimiko Old.png|Old Kimiko Kimiko using the Monkey Staff.png|Monkey Kimiko Plant.png|Plant Kimiko Sapphire.png|Sapphire Kimiko Using the Gills of Hammachi.png|Gills of Hammachi Kimiko Using the Manchurian Musca.png|Fly Kimiko Effects of the Woozy Shooter.png|Woozy Kimiko Effects of the Yang Yoyo Kimiko's Evil Persona.png|Evil Kimiko Disguised as Jack Spicer.png|Disguised as Jack Spicer Using the Medusa Comb.png|Using the Medusa Comb Effects on using the Xeno Fly.png|Insect Kimiko Kimiko Cat (2).png|Neko Kimiko Zippy Lou.png|Her dragon, Zippy Lou Kimiko & Zippy Lou.png|Kimiko & Zippy Lou Unison move Dragon X Kumei Formation.png|Dragon X Kumei Formation XC.png|The Xiaolin Dragons Unison move Wudai Orion Formation.png|Wudai Orion Formation Kimiko Artwork (2).jpg|Kimiko Artwork 00 Kimiko Artwork.png|Kimiko Artwork 01 Kimiko Artwork.jpg|Kimiko Artwork 02 Kimiko Artwork (3).jpg|Kimiko Artwork 03 Kimiko Artwork (2).png|Kimiko Artwork 04 Kimiko Artwork (4).jpg|Kimiko Artwork 05 Trivia * She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. * According to the Bird of Paradise, her finest quality is Courage. * Kimiko's nationality is Japanese. * Raimundo, Omi, Jack Spicer, and Tiny Sim, all had a crush on her. * She has different appearances in every episode. * She was once turned into a plant/flower by the evil Heylin plant, Gigi. * Feared her creepy doll Lil Chica, but later overcomes it. Though as time progresses, she developed a new fear. Her sword wielding best friend, Keiko. * Kimiko is close to Pingpong, and acts like a big sister to him. * Kimiko have a costumed made teddy bear named Moshi. * She has a virtual pet named Momo. * She has a hobby of collecting rare rocks. * She has a sister named Tomoko, who is an inter-dimensional spy who goes by the name of Tigress. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Completed Profile Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Main Protagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Rich Characters Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters